Sucreries
by Mikado-san
Summary: Hotaru est une enfant. Elle aime les sucreries et les pâtisseries, ce n'est pas surprenant. Mais une autre personne, à qui on ne penserait pas, également.


_Sucreries_

Hotaru grandissait paisiblement et dire que sa croissance était supérieure à la normale était un euphémisme : en l'espace de quelques mois, le nourrisson était devenu petite fille de trois ans. Peut-être était-ce là un cadeau du Destin qui voulait permettre à cette enfant au passé tragique de pouvoir vivre enfin une vie heureuse. Ou bien était-ce en prévision d'une nouvelle menace. Les trois Outers ne voulaient pas penser à cette option, taisant leurs doutes, et choyaient la petite Tomoe comme leur propre fille : elles s'étaient fait un devoir de l'élever, un peu par culpabilité envers cette âme condamnée par leur faute. Et cela donnait un but à leur vie, après avoir accompli leur mission qui consistait à empêcher l'avènement du Temps du Silence.

Dès qu'Hotaru fut assez grande, au moins une fois par semaine, toutes quatre prenaient quelques heures pour aller se promener en ville et faire du shopping. Hotaru s'émerveillait devant tout, posait toujours tout un tas de questions qui amusaient ou embarrassaient les trois jeunes femmes qui parfois ne savaient que répondre. Une journée d'hiver enneigée, elles avaient décidé de visiter le centre du quartier décoré pour l'occasion, les fêtes de Noël approchant. La neige avait surpris tout le monde et commençait à offrir un magnifique manteau immaculé aux rues piétonnes goudronnées. Hotaru s'amusait sous les yeux attendris de ses marraines : elle marquait de ses pas le coton virginal, la neige crissant sous ses pas, et regardait son œuvre d'un œil satisfait. Parfois, la brunette levait la tête pour admirer la danse des flocons sur le ciel gris et elle tirait la langue pour tenter de récupérer des étoiles glacées. Elle s'approcha du rebord d'une vitrine, feignant d'être attirée par les vêtements exposés, et rassembla la petite couche de neige en une boule qu'elle lança sur Haruka. Le projectile fit mouche et la grande blonde sursauta en sentant un froid soudain dans son cou comme quelques morceaux avaient réussi à s'insinuer entre les tours de son écharpe. Hotaru se demanda si Haruka-papa n'allait pas se fâcher et perdit son sourire en attendant la remontrance. A la place, sa marraine blonde prépara une boule de neige qui atterrit sur tout le haut du corps de la petite, puis elle fit semblant de la poursuivre en prenant garde à ne pas glisser et se rompre le cou. Hotaru riait aux éclats, Michiru et Setsuna souriaient comme jamais, heureuses de cette nouvelle vie. Puis elles entrèrent dans un salon de thé à la demande des deux joueuses qui commençaient à avoir froid.

Elles s'installèrent à une table flanquée de banquettes confortables en cuir bordeaux et attrapèrent la carte, regardant les flocons de neige danser au-dehors. Si les trois plus âgées se décidèrent rapidement, Hotaru détaillait avec gourmandise quelques images des pâtisseries proposées et salivait en lisant les noms des autres. Car elle avait déjà appris à lire, comme si ça n'avait été qu'une formalité et qu'elle se rappelait comment faire. Une serveuse des âges de ses marraines vint prendre la commande et s'amusa intérieurement de la difficulté que semblait éprouver cette jolie petite à choisir son goûter. Elle laissa un sourire plus franc encore étirer ses lèvres et proposa qu'elle vînt voir les douceurs sur l'étal réfrigéré près du comptoir. Les yeux de la brunette pétillèrent et elle lança un regard plein d'espoir et suppliant à Haruka. Ce fut finalement Setsuna qui céda et emmena sa petite protégée jusqu'aux gâteaux, laissant ainsi ses deux amies partager un moment d'intimité. Jamais elle ne se sentait de trop, tout du moins plus maintenant : guerrières, elles avaient toutes trois partagé un étrange et solitaire destin et dans cette vie, Meiō avait instinctivement appelé à elle ses deux comparses alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort. Les amantes, elles, lui avaient également appris à vivre sa propre vie et ne plus être celle qui observait de loin.

L'enfant la tirait par le bras, impatiente d'arriver, et la belle étudiante se dit que si elle avait une dette envers Saturne, c'était Hotaru qui l'avait conquise tellement cette enfant incarnait la joie de vivre. Elle la regarda s'émerveiller devant l'étalage de pâtisserie aux formes et couleurs variées, le nez presque collé à la vitre. Les éclairs trônaient aux côtés des somptueux opéras, les tartes aux pommes brillaient à côté des succulentes charlottes aux poires et les rondes religieuses au chocolat ou au café tentaient de voler la vedette à leurs cousins choux à la crème. Le royal Paris-Brest, lui, cohabitait pacifiquement avec la sombre Forêt Noire et ses cerises d'un rouge profond. Tomoe se décida enfin pour un fondant au chocolat, retourna à la table avec Setsuna et attendit patiemment que la serveuse ne le réchauffât. Pour la récompenser de sa patience et sa politesse rafraîchissante, celle-ci rajouta quelques fleurs de chantilly légèrement vanillée et de petites billes aux deux chocolats. Quand Hotaru vit arriver son assiette, son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux qui pétillèrent, ravissant l'employée qui posait sur la table un thé à la bergamote, un cappuccino et un café au lait.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes se partageaient les quelques bouchées restantes tandis que leur fillette, vaincue par la balade harassante et le copieux fondant, s'endormait sur la banquette douillette. Ses paupières papillonnaient et sa tête dodelinait dangereusement, signe qu'il était temps de rentrer. Effectivement, à l'extérieur, le blanc soleil d'hiver s'était en partie caché derrière les grands buildings et les lumières de la ville s'allumaient. Elles quittèrent donc le salon de thé, se promettant d'y revenir, sans oublier de remercier la jeune serveuse avec un pourboire agréable. Le quatuor, Hotaru dans les bras de Haruka, rejoignit la voiture à l'abri d'un parking souterrain. Heureusement, la neige s'était arrêtée et n'avait pas eu le temps de recouvrir les routes envahies de voitures.

Six mois plus tard, alors qu'Hotaru avait retrouvé ses huit ans et la menace Dead Moon éradiquée, les Outers retrouvèrent leurs amies au Crown pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Ce jour-là, particulièrement chaud, toutes quatre passaient dans le centre du quartier et Hotaru s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes, salivant devant les étals chatoyants et fort appétissants. Une chose étrange qui ne s'était plus produite depuis des semaines se passa. Une voix retentit dans son esprit :

« Tu sais, Hotaru, je mangerais bien à nouveau l'un de ces fondants. Ils étaient délicieux et… enfin, j'aime beaucoup le sucré.  
– Bien sûr qu'on y retournera ! Ce que tu aimes, je l'aime aussi, Saturne », fit mentalement la petite fille, un sourire illuminant son visage.


End file.
